flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Streamline
Streamline is a music based flash game by Coolio Niato. The main goal is to reach the end of the song, while avoiding being hit by any of the balls, while having only 5 lives. Walkthrough During the song, many obstacles will try to hit the player and their goal is to avoid them and to not lose 5 lives. 1) The player first needs to avoid balls, fired by 3 red cannons. They are certainly easy and the player just needs to concentrate. 2) Next, there will be 5 metal objects on each side of the screen. They will try to smash the player, by hitting each other, depending on the player's location. The player can go in the bottom and move the mouse in a V'' fashion (by moving it to make the letter ''V). 3) Along with the metal bars, 3 red cannons will join above and will start shooting, but much slower compared to the first challenge. The player should continue moving the mouse in V'' fashion. 4) Now there should be 3 red cannons both at the above and at the bottom. All of them fire in order, so when the above cannons are shooting, stay close to the ones in the bottom and vice versa. 5) Now a yellow cannon should appear. It will fire big yellow bombs that later turn into multiple small yellow balls, each jumping on a different length. Starting here, yellow balls will fall off the above even if they aren't part of a yellow bomb or if the yellow cannon is active. 6) Once surviving the yellow cannon, a green one will join above. It will fire green bombs that will follow for a little bit the player till they explode. It is advised to stay away from the above, where the cannon is, as to avoid the risk of getting hit by one when fired. 7) After surviving this one, there will be a few second break, before appearing the snake. It will start following the player constantly until it leaves the screen for few seconds. Then it will reappear and will continue chasing the player. At one moment its parts are going to explode one by one and finally when the head explodes, multiple little green balls are going to jump out of it. 8) Finally, the 5 metal objects are returning, along with all red cannons. The player can go in the middle and start moving the mouse into the ''V fashion again, although they should be careful as they can be hit by a ball with this if they go straight into them during the movement. Once the players passes through that alive, everything deactivates and hears the last part of the song. Bugs There is a known bug, where highlighting the lives in the bottom left corner would make the player invicible. Therefore, in sites like Kongregate, has been added an additional feature where clicking with the mouse in-game would cause automatic lose. This feature is not present in all versions of the game.